Parent's Little Angel
by x FR3SH
Summary: While the parents aren’t home.. their “ little girl” will play. If they think I’ll be “ good”, well, they better think again, because this chick isn’t their little angel anymore....
1. Hang Over

It was early Saturday morning and it was 10:00 A.M on the dot. I got out of bed and walked towards my dresser. When I looked at the corner or my mirror and stared at the picture of my boyfriend Dark and I sitting in front of a fountain. I wonder how long it will last…

I walked to my closet and chose my Baby Phat t-shirt and my tight white jeans. I was beginning to walk to my bathroom when the phone started to ring

"Hello.."

"Hey baby," said Dark.

"Oh hey, wassup," I said "Your up early, I thought you didn't wake up until 12."

"I was thinking maybe we could meet up at the park or something," he said.

" I have a better idea, why don't you come over around 1 ish and we can hang out," I said.

"Sure, mind if I bring With? He's begging for a walk," he said.

"This time, bring his least. But this time make sure he doesn't leave any foot prints on my mom's china. I had to make up some lame excuse about umpalumpas last time. Thank God she was drunk and believed it," I said. We both started to laugh.

"Okay, I gotta go now, little Daisuke is bugging me for the phone," said Dark.

"Bye," I said. We both hung up at the same time... The only words I wish he would say are I love you...

When I got out of the shower I cleaned up my room and I found my address book. That's when I came up with an idea that my parents would hate….HOUSE PARTY! But what parents don't know can't hurt them. Anyway, it's not like I'm going to get high and wasted and run down the street screaming I'm loopy in my pajamas that say I'm with stupid with an arrow pointing to myself.

Although that would be a perfect plan to embarrass my parents, I'll save that for April fools day. They'll be gone for a month. I think I can get the house cleaned up by then.

I started to look through the pages and I found Harry's number. I got up, got my phone and dialed his number. He wasn't there so I left a message for him on his answering machine. I also found my friend Brianna's number so I dialed her number.

"Hey Bri," I said.

"Huh? Guess what Gina.. I love him! I hope he humps me tomorrow .." she said. I could tell she had either had a hang over or she was … let's just go with the hang over idea.

"My bad, this is Mira. Call me back when your little hang over is over," I said.

"Oh, it's you Mira!" said Brianna in a cheerful tone. She was my little flourishing actress A.K.A my best friend since the beginning of time.

"Okay I'm lost. Rewind and explain why you want to hump "him". And who is this " him" guy. You didn't get a tattoo that says "I lick walls for a living" did you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uh .. well anyways. I love Harry!" she said. Her voice was trailing off and it sounded like she was going to faint again. Then she started blabbering something about rubber chocolate.

I interrupted her and said," Besides all that stuff, I was going to have a house party and I'm inviting a couple of my friends. Wana come?" I said. I obviously knew the answer was going to be yes but I wanted to make sure.

"Yea sure," she said.

"Of course you'll come, it's ont like you have a life."

"Oh go make out with a picture of Michael Jackson in a thong," she said.

I shuddered at the thought of the thong. Good Lord, save my pitiful soul.


	2. Awkwards Moments

We hung up and I heard the doorbell and glanced at the clock, 11:30 AM. Well it can't be Dark, it's too early. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to open the door. I looked through the little peak hole in the door. No one was there…well, not anyone that's tall enough to be seen. I opened the door, and there was Cameron, my annoying next door neighbor. Well, I wouldn't exactly call him my next door neighbor since he lives 5 miles away from me. Well you get the point ..

"Hey Mira, whatcha doing?" He flashed me a smile; his braces were gone and it looked like he attempted to polish his teeth.

"Hey, I'm staring and gazing at my ceiling and fantasying about looking into my lover's eyes while watching him lick a ..." at that exact moment, Daisuke appeared behind me and his face automatically reddened. "Uh, did I come at a bad moment?" he asked. He had Risa's name written on his hand.

"Nope, you are exactly on time. We were just having a wonderful conversation about lover's licking lollipops." He looked at me confused and his face turned a neon red color. Okay, now how do I get Cameron off my back? I pulled Daisuke closer to me and kissed him. "Ah, my love, now I can finally gaze into your eyes while you lick a lollipop."

Cameron stared in awe and stormed off, frustrated. Daisuke was ready to faint.

"Uh, what was that for?" he looked at me confused and he was still blushing. I wonder what he would look like if he was blonde...

"Oh, that was just a little show I put on so that kid would leave."

"Does he like you?" he asked.

"I guess so. Either that or he has a drooling issue when he's around me."

He laughed as he walked through the doorway and into the kitchen. "So, are you going to the school dance tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. But if I do go, I'll probably end up going with that Cameron in some awkward way. Why don't you ask Risa to go with you?" He looked at me as if he expected me not to know that he liked her.

"H h .. how did you know?"

"It's written all over your hand, literally," I responded.

He looked down at his hand and blushed again.

"Yeah, but here's the thing, I'm kind of .." he began.

"Shy," I said.


	3. Bologna Fights, Ceremonies, and Risa?

"Yeah, you're gunna have to work on that," I said.

"I just don't know what it is, every time I'm around her, I just get all weird," he said.

"Aww.." I said.

"How is that " aww" material?"

"Because I'm a girl and if a guy says it he's gay." I smiled, and he gave me another one of those confused looks. Oh how innocent little Daisuke is.. I pictured him as Dark in a studded motorcycle jacket with a picture of the playboy emblem on the front… hot …

"Here's a tip. Just think of Risa as Riku and you'll have no problem, unless you like her too. Then you're screwed. But anyways, I'm having a party/ sleep over tomorrow, and I was hoping that you would come."

**Daisuke's POV**

**( the italazied text is Dark's "speech" & Daisuke's thoughts are underlined)**

_Daisuke you better go_ ..

Why should I?

_Because I'm too sexy for my shirt .. too sexy for my shirt .. so sexy it hurts .. _

_It was a joke. But seriously, that would be the perfect chance to ask Risa out. _

HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE HER?

_Dude, I'm in your mind practically 24/7. How could I not know?_

You cannot under any circumstances turn into you or touch someone's ass. Okay?

_Do you have to take the fun out of everything?_

**End of POV**

Daisuke looked like he was in a trance. I waved my hand in front of his face, and he didn't blink.

"Uh .. Daisuke.. are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"I wonder what Dark does in his spare time," I accidentally said out loud.

"Uh, why would you think that?" He answered.

"Um .. uh .. no reason."

"Anyways, do you want to come to the party?" I asked. "It would be the perfect chance to ask Risa out."

"Uh .."

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"No reason, really. Grandpa and mom were having one of those ceremonies again."

"Ceremony?" I asked.

"Did I say ceremony? I meant uh .." he trailed off. "Bologna fights. Yup, they were having a bologna fight. You know .. they have to figure out what goes first, the bologna or the cheese."

"Umm.. let's forget I asked."


	4. Party Planning, Lies and Humping?

It was 1:30 and I was still in my pajamas. I wonder where Dark is ..

"Hey Daisuke, I have a friend coming over around in a little bit so I'm going to go shower. Do you mind opening the door?" I asked.

"No problem," he said.

I ran upstairs, took a quick shower, got dressed and came back downstairs. Daisuke was in the in the living room.

"Hey Mira, do you have any corn?" he asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"PORN?" I asked, bewildered.

"HUH WHAT! NO NO NO, I SAID PORN! NO I MEAN .. CORN ! CORN ! YES YES CORN ! DO YOU HAVE CORN! DO YOU HAVE POPCORN?"

"Uhh .. let me check the cabinet.." I grabbed a pack of popcorn, and put it in the microwave. The phone rang, it was Dark, but when I looked around in the living Daisuke was gone.

"Hey Mira," he said.

"It's 2:45 now, where are you?"

"I'm uh ... Umm ..."

"You know what; don't even bother lying to me." I hung up on him.

I guess I'll just get decorations for the party. That's when my cell phone rang. I got a new text message from Dark. It said:

Sorry, but I can't see you today. I'll talk to you later, I promise.

Love, Dark.

I sent him a message back that said: Don't bother, I won't be home.

Sometimes having a hot thief for your boyfriend isn't exactly romantic. I got in the car and drove off to iParty and got a few decorations. When I got there, I found Brianna, Risa, and Riku hanging out in the men's section at Filenes posing as models and humping the manikins. Let me rephrase that, BRIANNA was in the men's section at Filenes humping the manikins while Risa and Riku were watching and laughing hysterically. As I walked through the store, trying to avoid Brianna, she grabbed me by the arm and posed with an old man that had to be at least 5 times her age. A guy with blonde hair and a blue speedo popped out of the dressing room. I guess he thought we worked at the store.. let's just say we were doing a random act of kindness ( wink wink ) He needed a pair of pants that fit. We all looked at each other and grabbed one in each size, and walked back into the dressing room with him. We did not fail to do our duty, to "help" this guy find a pair of pants. His cell phone started to ring, it was the song _Grillz. _Brianna dropped the pants she was holding, sang along and danced around the guy, grinding. He just went along, surprisingly. She kept singing it louder and louder until they kicked us all out of the store. So we all went to iParty to get the decorations for the party and we all split up. Risa got the silly string, Riku got the streamers, I got a couple of noise makers, and for some reason Brianna got cherry colored thongs for all of us .. At the check out line we all stared at her. "what?" she asked. "Every girl needs a thong," she said. A little boy behind us tugged his mother's shirt and asked, "Mommy, is a thong some kind of candy? I want one!" His mother almost fainted. WE all laughed on our way out of the store.

Later on we all headed back to my house to decorate, and before we knew it, it was PARTY TIME ! People started arriving. I pulled Brianna, and Tyler aside and introduced them to each other.

"Bri, this is my all time favorite crazy ass skater slash my DJ for the night, Tyler," I said, I'm surprised she didn't start drooling. If I didn't have Dark, I'd be ALL over him…

"And Tyler, this is my all time favorite crazy ass puta," I pushed them into the backyard where everyone was dancing, "Have fun!" I walked upstairs to grab a couple CDs. When I walked into my room I saw Dark and Risa on my balcony …

To be continued.. Review and you'll find out what happens next quickly! More reviews quicker updates!


	5. Not What It Looked Like

When I walked into my room I saw Dark and Risa on my balcony, they were making out. I dropped the CD I was holding. They both looked at me in shock and embarrassment.

"It's not what it looks like Mira..." Dark said. Risa just stood there, quietly.

"Then what is it? Either you're making out with her or attempting to choke her with your tongue!" I ran downstairs, not wanting to believe what I had just seen. Dark ran down after me, no one saw him since everyone was outside.

"Calm down," he said.

"Oh I'm calm; I'm just fine and dandy!" I said, throwing the CD at him. It missed him by an inch, and landed in the trash can. It was the CD he gave me for my birthday.

"How could you do this? Risa is my best friend! Or at least was!" I yelled.

"Mira, for the last time, calm down."

"Fuck off!" I screamed; escaping Dark was going to be hard, after all he is a thief that knows things I would rather not mention ... I ran back upstairs into my bedroom. He was behind me and tried to hold my hips and pull me into a hug.

"Get off of me. Leave! Don't you have something to steal?" I yelled.

"Let's sit down and talk this over."

"Why should I? I'm not the one making out with Risa."

"Or maybe you were visualizing it ..." he paused for a moment. "Hmm… a lesbian affair, you should try it. I hear it works well."

"You are the most ... you know what forget it, just leave."

"Comon Mira, it was a joke,"

"Well it's not funny! You were the only guy I thought that would actually be sane, or at least partly sane. What the fuck you were thinking? And of all the fucking places on this earth, you choose to make out with Risa in MY ROOM! You really are a dumbass !"

"It really wasn't what it looked like! I don't like Risa!" he blurted out.

"If it wasn't, prove it; prove that you don't like her. Tell me you love me." There was silence. "Yeah, I feel the same way too, I hate you," I said, while hot tears were rolling down my face.

"No you don't, you don't mean that," he said with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Yes I do. Now just LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" I said, pushing him towards the door.

"Fine, I'll leave," he said, walking to the door on his own. "I know you didn't mean that." I gave him a nasty look and slammed the door in his face. I went back upstairs sluggishly. Risa was still in my room, I think she was still in shock.

"Mira, I am soooooo sorry. I didn't..."

"Risa, you are like the last person I want to speak to right now."

"But..."

"Just leave." She left the room quietly with an apologetic look on her face. I laid down on my bed and stuffed a pillow in my face and start to cry again. I thought of when I told Dark I hated him... wait... do I really mean that? I had just noticed that the music from outside turned off. I heard Tyler say "OK, who turned off the music? A little more dancing and a little less eavesdropping people! And don't go trying to bust her door down either." There was a bunch a bunch of foot steps going up the steps, and then there was a few knocks on my door.

"I don't care who it is, I'm not opening it."

"Oh comon Mira, it's me, at least let me in!" said Brianna.

"It's you? Oh okay, then I'm **defiantly** not letting you in."

"Comon Mira, I want to know what happened!" she said.

"Well I don't wana talk about it." Just then I heard rustling outside my window, I went to check it out. The tree outside my window was shaking and Cameron was climbing up.

"You mind giving me a hand?" he asked.

I pulled him up onto my balcony. "I knew you were the only one stupid enough to try that."

"Well you wouldn't open your door, so how else was I supposed to get in?"

"Simple, you don't get in, that's the whole point of not opening the door," I said as I buried my head in pillows. He got up and started to leave, but then stopped and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I've been wondering... how come you always called me midget man in the seventh grade?" He asked. That was a random question...

"Because you were always shorter than I was ... can you..." there was more rustling outside my window. "Okay, who else did you send up?" I asked suspiciously from under the pillows.

"No one," he replied. We both walked over to the window to see what was happening. Tyler was attempting to climb the tree, but then Brianna jumped on his back.

"Ooh lala ..." he said. Brianna giggled, "Shut up and mush"

I looked at Cameron. "It looks like they've hit it off pretty well. When they got in my room, I kicked everyone out, except for Cameron. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"Mira, umm ... I kind of ... well I ..." My bedroom door knocked again, it was Tyler again, he was with Brianna and they were holding hands.

"We're gunna go now, everybody already left anyways," he said. "Oh yeah, someone with the initials D.M left something for you on your kitchen counter." That was most likely Dark... I hope he burns in a pit of fiery black bunnies...

"Can you do me a favor and burn it for me?"

"Uhh..."

"I'll be back later if you wanna talk" said Brianna. I looked over at the clock, what is she talking about it's already midnight. They both left, but Cameron stayed.

"Anyways, what were you saying Cameron?"

"UH ... nothing, I think I should get going now, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

To be Continued ...

* * *

Comon people, only 2 reviews? Does my story suck _that_ bad? Anyways, if you want a faster update or an update at all, REVIEW! It's not that hard... takes out plastic gun i have a stapler and I know how to use it ! Wait .. this is a gun .. even better ! MUHAHAH I'M GUNNNA MAKE YOU REVIEW! points gun to readers head Don't make me pull the trigger! pulls trigger CRAP, THERE'S NO WATER IN IT! -.-' 


	6. Suspicious

The day after the breakup was gruesome. I sat staring at the blank ceiling above me while blasting music, and eating ice cream; then I stopped the music and turned on the TV but the power went out. The house was creepy and quiet. I sat in the dark, and began to sing in between bites of ice cream. "I don't wanna hurt anymore; I don't wanna know the reasons why. I just want a love that will last."

"Me too!" a voice said from behind me. I jumped up.

"Cameron is that you?" I said looking into the darkness. The voice turned on a flash light, the voice was Cameron.

"No, it's Mr. I – have – come – to- steal – your-underwear-why-are-you-sitting-in-the-dark-singing," he said.

"I'm uh .. being .. uh .. creative?" I made up an excuse, the last thing I need is him being around, but at least he isn't as annoying as he used to be. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"You gave me an extra key, remember?" There was silence for a while. Then he asked if I would go to the mall with him, I immediately said no. He pleaded more. "I'll buy you a treat, on me."

"I already had three pints of ice cream, I think that's enough for one day."

"I didn't want to have to do this," he said. "But I guess I have to do this the hard way." He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"What the fuck! Cameron, put me down right now!" He started to go down stairs while I was kicking and screaming.

"Mira, for the love of God, SHUT UP!"

"PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN. OR I'LL .. umm .. OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH A SPOON!" I hit him with the spoon I had been eating ice cream with but it didn't seem to affect him. Wow, he has muscles now .. I didn't notice that .. "You have muscles?"

"See .. I have a life."

"Lifting weights doesn't count as having a life," I said as he walked out the door and finally put me down onto the ground next to his car. Oh the ground, nice concrete ground, I miss you…

"Get in," he said. I stood there but then hesitantly and got in.

"I should sue you for kidnapping," I said.

"How is it kidnapping when you came into the car voluntarily?" he asked.

"You know, the only reason I didn't kick you in the balls was because they're on the other side of your body," I said, changing the subject.

"Well you'll be happy when we get to the mall," he said. The car ride to the mall was long and silent. It was so silent that I could hear the woman in the car next to us as we parked. She was singing, let me rephrase that, she was screeching the lyrics to a song. We got out of the car and walked into the mall. "We're here," Cameron announced, opening the door with that genuine smirk, he's up to something, and I don't like the looks of it ...

* * *

I wasn't going to update, I was going to just leave it incomplete because there weren't that many reviews, but since I got two more reviews, i'll keep going. Thanks for reading/ reviewing. Remember .. your reviews are what keep this sotry alive ! Well not alive .. you get the point. Keep reviewing! 


	7. What A Lovely Closet

**Cameron's POV **

"What? You don't want me here!" Mira screamed, everyone around us started to stare. "Breaking my heart wasn't enough so now you want to banish my existence?"

"Believe me, if I could I would," Dark murmured to himself, but she didn't hear.

"Well too fucking bad! I hope you get captured and tortured and fucked by a monkey!" I put my hand over her mouth and said, "See what a great actress she is? Everybody, give her a hand!" Everybody clapped, and went on to doing what they were doing before. "Mira, shut up, and sit down," I said, whispering. She sat down, but wasn't going to talk to Dark anytime soon.

"Now we're here, now let's go home!" she stood up, but then Dark pulled her arm and she sat back down.

"Look, Mira, I didn't mean for it to end this way." He sounded sincere.

"Well it's over, said and done. Can we not talk about this?" she asked. Obviously it was killing her inside. I think I did more damage ..

" I didn't mean to kiss Risa. I had to!" he said.

"Really? Just like that other time when you **had** to lie to me."

"I lied to you for a reason, a really good reason!" he said.

"What, were you attempting to put gel in your hair again?" she said sarcastically. She got up, and grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the exit but then I stopped her.

"But .. Mira.." She dug her nails into my arm, I could feel my face turning red from the pain. Why did love have to hurt this much! " No, I think you two should sit down and talk before you cut off my circulation." Mira let go of my arm, leaned against a wall, and slide down to the ground. I sat down with her.

"It's over, I never want to see Dark again. It's that simple, just stop trying; he never cared, and he never will!" She broke down into tears. Crap, why did I do this! I tried to hold her hand, but she pulled it back. Instead I wiped her tears and said, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Whatever, let's go," she replied.

The car ride home was even quieter. I think she hates me now. Just perfect, I got the girl I like to hate me. Really smooth Romeo. When we got to her house, I just floated in with her and sat down in the living room. The silence was killing me.

**IN THE COAT CLOSET IN THE LIVING ROOM---------------------------**

**Brianna's POV**

"Shh ! If she finds out we're here, the whole plan to cheer her up will be ruined!" I said to Tyler after he tripped on a coat.

"Well I'm sorry, tell me again why we broke in?" Tyler asked. "I look like I'm going to molest her," he said pointing to his dark clothing.

"Never question the way of the ninja," I said.

"How is this ninja-ish? I look like James Bond!"

"Yeah, but ninjas look hotter."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" he said offended.

"If you were ugly, we wouldn't be in a dark closet together," I said. More time past and it was silent.

"Umpa lumpa dupudium," I sang the lyrics to the _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _Tyler moved closer to me and the closet door opened. He quickly pushed me into a corner. It was Mira, she shoved a jacket in the closet and closed it again.

"Ooh .." I said. "Somebody's horny..." His face turned red. Everything went quiet again.

"Mira, I know you probably hate me right now and you have every right in the world to," said Cameron. I put my ear closer to the door so I could hear the conversation.

"Hey you're eavesdropping!" whispered Tyler.

"No I'm not, I'm .. uh .. educating myself."

"I like the way you think," he said with a smirk on his face.


	8. Confession

---- **Brianna's POV (continued)**

Thinking? Who said I was thinking? Oh look a penny ! I bent down to pick it up when I noticed Tyler was staring at my ass. I nudged the door open a little bit by accident.

"Let's get something to drink," said Cameron.

"Sure! A lemonade would be nice.." Tyler put his hand over my mouth before Cameron could hear me.

" Hey .. I wanted a lemonade .." I whispered to Tyler as Mira and Cameron left the room.

"Shhhh.." he said. His eyes were a glistening green color, I never noticed that before.. he looks hotter in the dark ..

"You look hotter in the dark," I blurted out, he pulled me closer. We looked into each others eyes and kissed. Mira and Cameron came back into the room. Footsteps came closer to the door, but he didn't notice.

"You guys can come out of the closet," she said as she opened it.

We broke apart. "Uh .. how did you know we were in here?" I asked.

"First of all, I don't remember stuffing a robot in there that said 'a lemonade would be nice'. And after all, you're shoes are on my porch." We looked each other and blushed.

"Well, I think we'll be leaving now.." I said, dragging Tyler out of the closet.

"You guys do know there's a bed upstairs right? Of all places, why the coat closet?"

"What? Huh? What are you talking about ? We aren't weren't .. uh .. we weren't doing anything!" We said in unison and blushed.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she asked. The doorbell rang. Cameron went over to answer it while we were still in the living room; it was Daisuke and Riku. They all walked back.

**Cameron's POV**

I think I've found a way to make it up to her… I walked over to her TV where she had a bunch of DVDs I took one, and popped one into the DVD player. Tyler had asked for popcorn so I went into the kitchen. By the time I got back, everyone was making out except for Mira. She looked hurt, but knowing her, she'd probably want to scream her lungs out at that kid at the mall again. I never did really know his name ..

"Do you guys mind stuffing your tongues somewhere else? Like maybe back in your **own** mouth?" she yelled. Before I knew it, she dashed towards the door and went outside.

"So I'm guessing the break up still hurts?" I suggested. No one in the living room answered, they just gave me guilty looks.

"What break up?" Tyler asked, but then Brianna elbowed him.

"I think you might wanna go after," said Riku. "After all, you _are_ the one with the crush on her." I could feel my face blush. I ran over to the door, grabbed Mira's coat and darted outside. The sky was grey and it started to rain. Up ahead I could see Mira walking quickly and I caught up with her. Meanwhile, every one was running after us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If you found your best friend making out with your boyfriend, wouldn't you wanna scream?" she asked. Tears were streaming down from her eyes onto her face. I took her into a hug, normally she'd probably end up kicking me in the chin if I got that close to her. She was sobbing into my tee shirt and I put the coat around her.

"Wow .. I didn't know he did _that_.." I was shocked. "I'm sorry." I wiped the tears from her eyes. "But answer me this, do you really want love?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

"Then we'll make it," I said lightheartedly. She playfully punched me and smiled for the first time in two days. "Okay, I have a confession to make."

"What, did you hump your poster of Britney Spears again?" she asked jokingly.

"Who you told you!" I went along with it.

"I have my ways," she said slyly. There was a long paused. "Yeah, so what was your "confession"?" she asked.

"Never mind," I said. Instead I pushed her hair back and kissed her gently on the lips. Her face reddened.

"Um .. what was that?" she asked, confused.

"Okay, now for the confession…" I began. "I love you." Mira stood there in silence looking at me, she looked guilty…

**MIRA'S POV**

_****flash back_ /

_The gym was decorated and there were balloons and glitter everywhere. There was a slow dance playing in the background and I was standing alone in a corner since all my friends had gone to dance with their boyfriends. A short kid with spiked brown hair walked towards me. It was Cameron, he looked kind of nervous. "W-wanna dance with me?" he asked._

"_Go away midget man," I snapped. He walked away from me looking like he was disappointed._

_/end of flash back/_

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

" 'Cause, I've been a jerk to you without really realizing it for so long."


	9. Truth or Dare

"Apology accepted I guess.." said Cameron. He pulled me into another hug and I heard rustling in the bushes. I saw something reddish in the bushes. It reminded me of Daisuke's hair. "You guys can come out of the bushes now," Cameron said.

"Group hug!" shouted Brianna as she practically tackled us with a hug. "Comon guys!" she beckoned to Riku, Daisuke and Tyler. "It's not a group hug if there's only one person hugging."

I think that's kind of the point," said Riku smugly. After that we all walked back to the house and watched the ending of the movie. Brianna attempted to throw some popcorn into Riku's mouth but then missed and hit Daisuke. Before I knew it, popcorn was flying across the room. Then the couch that we were sitting on fell back and we began to laugh wildly.

"What were you guys doing in the bushes anyways?" I asked. "Eavesdropping?" I suggested.

"Well, uh.." began Riku.

"We were looking for a .." Tyler said.

"A penny!" Brianna yelled out.

"Sure, let's go with that," I said sarcastically.

"That was pretty good, Romeo," said Tyler randomly to Cameron. "That was pretty romantic."

He automatically blushed while Brianna suddenly interrupted. "Hey guys, let's play truth or dare."

We cut up pieces of paper that said either truth or dare and put them in a hat. First off was Cameron and he chose dare. "I dare you to … make out with one of the lucky girls!" Tyler said. He took out his cell phone and spun it on the ground. The antenna landed on Brianna. "Alright, Romeo. You have to make out with Brianna." he said devilishly. Everything went deathly quiet. I could hear the crickets outside chirping away.

"Tyler, the last time I checked Brianna was **your** girlfriend. Not Cameron's," I said.

Cameron looked at me as if he didn't know what to do.

"A dare is a dare," Tyler said as if he didn't just hear what I said. Cameron sat between the middle of Brianna and I and he kissed her.

"You .. are .. **good**," she said. She looked surprised. Don't get too used to that missy.. I looked over to Tyler. He didn't look too happy about what she said. Is he _jealous?_

"Hey!" he whispered to Brianna. "It was a dare, you weren't supposed to _enjoy_ it."

"Are you **jealous?**" Tyler didn't answer her but just looked away.

"Guys, just chill. It was a dare. It meant nothing." I hope it didn't… "It's Tyler's turn anyways."

"Hah, I guess I don't suck after all," said Cameron jokingly, putting his arm around my neck. I elbowed him. Right now was not the best time to make a joke.

"You are getting on my last nerve!" yelled Tyler. He tackled him, caused both Tyler and Cameron to fall back. Tyler was swinging punches while Cameron was trying to get him off.

"What's your problem?" screamed Cameron. "It was a fucking joke! You need some anger management counseling!"

"You'll need some physical therapy by the time I'm done with you!"

Brianna and I sat there and watched in horror. What are we going to do? I can't side with Cameron, and I can't side with Tyler. He's my best friend! So is Brianna. Right then the doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it. It was Daisuke. He had forgotten his jacket and came to get it back. When Daisuke saw what was going on, he jumped in and tried to stop the fight by getting in the middle, while Brianna did the same. Tyler threw another punch, almost hitting Brianna. She ducked, and it hit Daisuke. Suddenly he fell to the floor. He was out cold. Apparently Riku had been waiting outside for him. She barged in, saw Daisuke on the ground, and blamed Brianna for the whole incident.

"This is all your fault Brianna!" screamed Riku.

"How would you know? You didn't even know what happened you little fucker!"

"Okay, let's just sit down and chill…" I began. My words were droned out by their argument and the fight that soon followed.

"Ooh, cat fight," murmured Tyler.

Riku had heard enough. She pounced on Brianna and they both landed with a thud on the ground. Oh tell me this isn't happening .. Riku began pulling Brianna's hair while she bit Riku's other hand. The fight lasted for about an hour after Tyler pulled Brianna off of Riku while Cameron held her down. Meanwhile, Daisuke was still unconscious. Brianna and Riku both had black eyes and swollen lips. We laid Daisuke on the couch and waiting until he was conscious again. Everyone was worried about him so they all stayed over my house.

The next day I went upstairs to grab a couple of towels in the closet for everyone so that they could shower. I don't want a bunch of people that smell like monkey ass here!

"Hey Mira, can you grab me a towel while you're in there?" asked Cameron.

"Sure," I answered while standing on the stool and attempting to get a towel on the top shelf. I missed the towel and fell. "OWWWW!" I yelped. I landed flat on the ground without the towel, but with a rubber duck on my head. Then the closet door opened, it was Cameron.

"Do you need help?" he asked, half laughing because of the duck. He stood on the stool and attempted to grab a towel, and he got it, but then the stool tipped over and he landed on me. That's when the closet door closed, and the doorknob fell out.

"I had a feeling today was going to be weird.." he murmured to himself. There was a pause. "This reminds me of that time when we went to Roller World for Tyler's birthday party?"

"How could I forget? The DJ was "skating" or at least trying to, and then he went up a ramp, rammed right into the owner, and then his pants had a **huge** hole in them. " We both started laughing hysterically. "Get off me," I said, still laughing. There were footsteps coming closer to the door. It was …..

* * *

Depending on how many reviews I get, chapter 10 will be up **tomorrow**! Thanks for the support. I'm glad you people like it. Keep those reviews coming! 


	10. Dirty Minds Think Alike

**Daisuke's POV**

I listened quietly, I heard thumping. I followed the thumping sound to one of the closets in the hallway upstairs. The thumping became louder and louder as I got closer. I heard Mira giggling and saying " get off me". In front of the closet door, I found the doorknob to the closet door. I opened the door and I found Cameron on top of Mira while she was giggling wildly.

"AHHH MY VIRGIN EYES !" I yelled, quickly closing the door again.

"Wait, Daisuke it isn't what it looks like! Come back damn it ! We're locked in!" she said.

I guess they can't stay in there forever.. I closed my eyes and opened the door. "Okay, you two, put on your clothes, I don't need to see anything I don't need to.."

"Daisuke, chill. I told you, it's not what it looks like," Mira said while getting up and pushing Cameron off her. "We aren't doing anything." I looked over at Cameron he was blushing like crazy.

"Okay, for the sake of my eyes and brain .. let's pretend this never happened."

"Deal," they both said.

"But Daisuke, whatever you do, do NOT let go of the door and stay here for like two seconds," Mira said. " I should have done this is in the first place," she murmured to herself. She grabbed the broom in the closet and pushed all of the towels that were on the shelf onto the ground and picked them up.

"Now we all have towels," she said with a smile. We all walked back downstairs and into the living room.

"You're still a virgin?" asked Brianna from the corner of the room. Riku elbowed her in the stomach but apparently she didn't get the message and just kept going. Okay, that is officially the weirdest question I've ever been asked, besides that time when that random guy asked if I was wearing boxers or briefs .. I answered, none. I was in the boys locker room shower! Wait .. that brings up a very good point. What _was_ he doing there?

"So, Daiki-san, let's play truth or dare," she said with a devilish look in here eye; I knew that look all too well.. If looks could kill, today would be her funeral. Riku would happily dance on her grave.

"How about we skip that and have breakfast!" said Mira from the bottom of the stairwell. Brianna started to dash towards the kitchen with Riku. Just then Cameron grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts.

"There is no way I'm letting you burn down the kitchen _this_ time," he said. "It's my turn anyways."

"I have a better idea. Mira will cook while we all hang out here," I said.

She pulled me aside into the kitchen and said, "I finally figured out something."

"That Cameron wants to be your boyfriend?"

She immediately blushed and said, "Yeah … well no. Wait .. YOU HEARD THAT WHOLE CONVERSATION!"

"Well DUH. How could I not hear it?" I asked.

"Anyways.. I _finally_ figured out that your Dark Mousy! And he's your "other half" if you wanna call it that."

"WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU!" I accidentally blurted out. "I mean .. what a silly thought. What have you been smoking?"

"Well tell him I can't stand him and I hope he gets mugged by a rapist dog. And guess what! I got a boob job!"

"He can hear you," I said dryly. I could feel my body changing. No! I'm not going through puberty… I already did that.. I could tell by the look on Mira's face that I was probably changing into Dark. Oh why now! WHY WHY WHY DAMNIT!

"Ooh lala. They look real. Can I touch?" asked Dark. That little pervert ..

She kicked him in the shin. OW! Damn that girl can kick ..

"Next time you say that I'll aim higher!" she threatened. "And besides, I was kidding."

"That didn't hurt," said Dark.

"Then .. um .. DAISUKE IS WAY HOTTER THAN YOU ARE! SO HA! I'D RATHER FUCK HIM THAN YOU!" The room went quiet.

"Wait.. did that come out of _my_ mouth?" she murmured to herself.

"I always knew you had a dirty mind," said Dark.

"Oh shut up," Mira said. "Now do that thing you do."

"Thing? I can do many things, if you get what I mean," he said moving closer to her. Don't do it Dark! She'll kick you in the ... _mini – me. _

"EWWW! You sicko." she yelped. "And you say I'm dirty?"

Dark said, "Take me back. I'm sorry.."

"NO!" Mira said without hesitation.

"Fine. Risa has better thongs than you anyways."

"Uh .. a little too much info," Mira said as if she was disgusted. "Wait .. how would you know about my underwear?"

"Well.. remember how.."

"Forget I asked," she said.

**Mira's POV**

Tyler barged into the kitchen and said, "Hey are you guys making babies or breakfast? I'M HUNGRY!"

At the end of his sentence everyone else appeared in the room except for Brianna.

Cameron blocked her from coming in by blocking the doorway or one of the two doors that led into the kitchen. "I'm not letting you in! You're probably gunna burn the whole house down!" She gave him a nasty look and opened the door next to him and let herself in. Cameron stood there, surprised. He can be so stupid sometimes ..

"How can Mira like _him?_" she murmured to herself.

"Cause I see things in him that you don't," I whispered to her sharply. She didn't know I was behind her and she jumped.

A little while later Brianna and Riku were making toast. As Brianna put the bread in the toaster, Riku was setting the table. Soon there was smoke, and before I knew it the kitchen towel was on fire! Brianna panicked and threw it half way across the room, aiming for the sink. It missed Daisuke by an inch. Daisuke, who wasn't paying attention at all, was simply trying to put out the fire. Riku took this as an advantage and pounced on Brianna once again. I still don't understand how everyone else in the room notices except for him …

"Next time I catch you throwing a towel at my boyfriend, I'll kill you," Riku whispered harshly into Brianna's ear while she was on her back. Some how, Riku had punched Brianna and she ended up with a swollen lip. Just then Daisuke turned around and Riku jumped off and acted as if nothing happened. "Did you get hurt Daiki?" asked Riku sweetly. I guess there's a part of Riku I have never known..

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," he said blankly. "Hey Brianna, how did you get a swollen lip again." Brianna was about to admit the truth when Riku, who was now standing behind Daisuke had shot her a dirty look.

"Uh.. I don't know," Brianna replied. We all stood there, watching in awe. How the HELL could he not notice that beat down? I could understand if he was blind or unconscious or just plain dead, but he was IN THE ROOM! IT HAPPENED ABOUT 4 FEET AWAY FROM HIM AND HE DIDN'T NOTICE? I think I'll have to tell his mom that he has to get his eyesight checked… again.

"I'll get you some ice," he said, taking the ice rack out of the freezer, once again he turned his back and Riku pounced, this time she had Brianna in a headlock.

"Lay off my boyfriend or I'll chop off the thing that makes you womanly!" she whispered again.

Daisuke had turned around and Riku was off of her back, temporarily. "Here you go, Brianna," he said giving her the ice.

I've noticed that there's one thing that Tyler and Riku both have in common, jealousy. He had been staring silently at the whole scene. He walked over to Riku, whispered something in her ear and grabbed her ass. She first screamed but kicked him in the _you know where._


	11. Hallucination?

Only _one_ review for the last chapter? I am appauled. Just kidding . But still, if you readers want me to update more often, you must review whether you like it or not. Suggestions help, and constructive critism doesn't hurt, it helps. So if you have any, let me know !

* * *

"Tyler?" asked Daisuke. "Why is your hand on Riku's ass?" Tyler removed his hand promptly as Brianna gave him an 'I'll kill you' look.

"Nothing," he said while wincing in pain from Riku's kick. Brianna walked over to the fridge and grabbed a ginger ale for the both of us.

"Is it just me or is everything out of whack today?" I asked, taking a sip. "Riku is 'silently killing' Brianna whenever Daisuke turns around, and Tyler is suddenly groping people. And Brianna was actually smart enough to use the second door, by the way Cameron, I don't blame you for not letting her in. Even this ginger ale tastes weird." The room started spinning and everyone was looking at Brianna like she was crazy. She was screaming.

"That thing!" she yelled, pointing to her own shadow. "IT MOLESTED ME !"

"You mean that mouse over there?" suggested Cameron. I yelped, and jumped up on him.

"Where !" I asked frantically.

"Just kidding," he said slyly.

"Don't move, Cameron," I said. "There's a spider on you." He started to freak out and he ran all the way upstairs with me on his back.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he yelled while thrashing his arms in the air.

"Just kidding," I said smoothly when he reached my room. I got off of his back but I couldn't walk straight and so I landed on the bed. Brianna, who had followed us, was lying on the floor in my room.

"WHERE! I want the mousy," she said, taking my computer mouse. "Here you are mousy. Good mousey.. Here you are my baby."

"I WANT HEAD!" she randomly yelled again. I heard footsteps dash upstairs.

"I'M AVAILABLE!" said Tyler, almost out of breath.

"Me too! I have a head!" I said.

"NO," said Tyler firmly.

"You guys never let me play," I said as I pouted. There were more footsteps coming up the stairs. They belonged to Daisuke. He was holding Riku while she held another ginger ale bottle in her hand.

"Hey, Daisuke. Wanna play This or That. I know you can either –" Brianna began.

"MOOOOO," I yelled, as I covered my head with the sheet from my bed.

"Don't you mean boo?" asked Riku.

"Nooooooooo," I began. "I mean BOOOOOOB. DUH!"

"I wanna hump," said Brianna randomly.

Tyler coughed. "Use me," he said and coughed again.

"No use me!" I chimed in. The room was still spinning and Tyler was wearing a purple tutu…

"Nah, I'll use him," said Brianna, pointing to the lamp in the corner of the room. "He's sexy."

"Now your cheating on me?" Tyler questioned.

"He has a nice ass," I said solemnly. I looked over to Daisuke. Is it me or is he wearing a speedo? It's bright .. neon yellow. AH MY EYES!

"Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum," sang Riku and Brianna. They were both wearing leotards that looked like tuxedoes with dark tights and top hats. The whole room was different. It looked like a 1950's bar. There was a stage and there was fog everywhere.

"Mr. Mousy," sang Cameron sweetly. He was wearing a very short maid's dress.

"Yes," replied Dark seductively. Wait .. where did _he_ come from?

"Bring me a dream," sang Cameron, Tyler, Riku and Brianna together.

"Bum bum bum bum," sang Riku and Brianna. "Make him the sexiest that I've ever seen. Bum bum bum bum."

"Give him an ass like Jennifer Lopez," sang Daisuke, Cameron and Tyler.

"And tell him that his lonesome nights are all over!" chimed in Riku and Brianna immediately. I rubbed my eyes. No go back to the club! Damn it! It won't go back! Am I hallucinating?

"I wanna take a shower! But I can't reach the kitchen!" I said. Life is so frustrating!

"Why do you wanna go to the kitchen?" asked Cameron.

"Cause that's where the shower is. DUH," I said.

"It is?" I heard him mumble.

"Tyler will you help me? I'm lost," I said innocently.

"Sure," he said with a very wide grin on his face.

"Oh no you don't," said Cameron protectively. I rolled off of the bed.

"Brianna! Help me take a shower! I can't reach it!" I said, complaining.

"Who the hell are you!" she looked at me like a complete stranger that had just asked her to take off her underwear. "Stop molesting me! Ow!"

"I'm not touching you! What's-his-face is touching you!" I said as I pointed to Riku.

She grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet and put them on. "Weeeeeeee! I'm a cross dresser!" she squealed as she skipped around the room.

Daisuke took the bottle of ginger ale from her hand. "99 alcohol," he read.

"No wonder they're all hyper…" mumbled Cameron.

"Let's take advantage of the situation!" exclaimed Tyler.

"What do you mean? Rape them?" asked Cameron shocked. Daisuke's eyes widened.

* * *

I hope you liked it ! R&R. 


	12. Please, Keep Your Pants On At All Times

"No! You guys are perverts! I didn't mean it _that_ way." What is _Tyler_ talking about? He's the one who brought it up. But then again .. Daisuke does have a point. "What I mean is that we can do whatever we want, and they won't remember a thing," said Tyler.

"Like what?" asked Daisuke.

"We could go to the movies and leave them here," said Cameron.

"Nah .." said Tyler. Then he had a mischievous look on his face. "Let's go STREAKING!"

"OK, that's a **definitely** a no," said Daisuke.

"Fine," said Tyler. He paused for a moment, and then stared at Brianna, who was rolling on the floor, screaming I will survive. "I got it!" he yelled. "Let's drain out Mira's pool and skateboard in it!"

"Now _that's_ something I will do," said Cameron with a grin.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shrieked. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'LL GET IN WHEN MY PARENTS GET BACK?"

"There goes that plan," Tyler mumbled. All the guys looked at me like I was a sixty year old hooker planning to rape them all.

"Why don't we just _swim_ in it like normal people?

"That works too," said Tyler, taking off his pants.

"HEY HEY HEY! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON! I DON'T' NEED TO SEE ANYTHING I DON'T NEED TO!" I shrieked, covering my eyes.

"I'm wearing swimming trunks under this," he gave me a blank look.

"I knew that!" I said, jokingly.

"If you did .. I think I'd probably call the cops and put a restraining order on you."

"Okay, maybe I _didn't_ know..." I said.

"Aww man! I wanted to go streaking," said Riku, whining.

"I'm guessing they're still drunk," said Cameron, looking at Brianna and Riku.

Brianna was still rolling on the floor while Riku was holding my wireless computer mouse like a baby; she was singing to it. "Tell me your fantasies," she sang, licking her lips. Am I still hallucinating?

"Let's just leave them here," whispered Tyler as he snuck out of the room. Everyone else followed his lead downstairs, while I stayed and changed into my bikini.

Brianna who was in my bathroom yelled, "HOW DO I PUT THIS THING ON! HELP ME!"

"I am so there.." said Tyler as he began to dash back upstairs.

"No .. I think Riku would be happy to help her," Cameron said as he stood in front of the closed door.

"EWW! I don't want to touch some nasty drug dealer!"

Cameron coughed, "Look who's talking."

"_Drug_ dealer?" I asked jokingly from inside the bathroom. "Brianna .. is there something you'd like to tell me," I said as I opened the door.

Brianna looked from side to side as if she was guilty. "I DIDNT DO IT! RIKU DID!"

I left them both in the room and the rest of us went downstairs. Daisuke was already in the pool. "What took you guys so long? What did you get stuck trying to put on your bathing suit?" he asked sarcastically.

"Heh .." I said. "There's a funny story about that." Everyone laughed.

I got into the pool when I heard two people scream "GIRANAMO!" from my balcony. It was Brianna and Riku. Brianna was wearing the top of my other bathing suit with her shorts while Riku was wearing the bottom part with her own t-shirt. They both jumped in and made a huge splash that covered everyone. They all surfaced but I didn't… practical joke time …

"Hey, where did Mira go?" asked Daisuke from above.

"That's a good question," said Tyler as he looked around.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Cameron as he plunged into the water. He brought me back up to the surface and out of the pool.

"Mira! Speak to me!" said Brianna, dramatically. I didn't answer and I closed my eyes.

"Whatever you do," said Riku, "don't follow the light!"

"Guys, move back, I know CPR," Cameron said. He moved closer to me.

"Keep those lips away from me," I said playfully as opened my eyes, I stood up and ran away. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"You scared the crap out of me!" said Cameron as he chased me along with everyone else. He and Daisuke eventually caught up to me and pushed me into the pool. Cameron got in and slowly moved closer to me. He tapped me on my left shoulder and then went underwater so that I wouldn't see him. Then he tapped me on my right shoulder then surfaced and kissed me.

"Aww.." Riku cried as she splashed us with water.

"Ewww," said Brianna teasingly. "Get a room you two… or at least closet." We laughed. Tyler snuck up behind her and kissed her tenderly. Daisuke went in the pool while Riku floated on the opposite side. They're so shy ..

Brianna went in the pool and snuck up on Riku and pushed her closer to Daisuke while Tyler pushed him closer to Riku. They both blushed and floated next to each other quietly.

"What do I need to stick my tongue in there too?" asked Tyler sarcastically. Brianna gave them both one last push and they kissed. We all applauded.

* * *

I was _kind_ of reluctant to post this chapter because of a lack of reviews. It's discouraging. What am I doing wrong? 


	13. Towels, Mini skirts, and HelloKitty

We decided to go back inside since it was starting to get boring in the pool. All of the guys went to Tyler's house to borrow some dry clothes and come back to my house to shower since my house had more bathrooms. All of the girls changed in my room. After we had changed we quickly snuck downstairs. The guys left their clothes outside of the bathroom doors (for some reason). We stole them and replaced them with different items. Riku replaced Daisuke's clothes with a small HelloKitty towel, and Brianna replaced Tyler's clothes with a very tiny pink towel; I replaced Cameron's clothes with one of my short skirts. Boy are they in for a surprise….

Tyler was the first one to finish. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. "BRIANNA WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES!"

We all giggled as we listened from down the hallway.

"How did he know it was me?" whispered Brianna.

"Think about it," said Riku.

Brianna pondered for a moment and said, "I still don't get how he knew it was me..."

"Where did my clothes go!" asked Daisukebewildered as he picked up the HelloKitty towel up from the ground.

"WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES!" asked Cameron as he picked up the tiny skirt I left behind for him. He went back in and when he came back out he was wearing the skirt. Tyler, who had held the tiny towel in place was shocked. Before he could say anything Cameron said, "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Yeah, but not in that skirt. I think that would look better on Mira… or any other person besides Cameron," Tyler murmured to himself.

"So what are we gunna do? I'm not gunna walk around here half naked!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"But I'm sure Riku would enjoy it..." Tyler said as he suggestively elbowed Daisuke in the chest.

"You aren't gunna walk," said Cameron.

"Duh," said Tyler.

"You're gunna run."

"Obvi- wait WHAT!" exclaimed Tyler and Daisuke together.

"You heard me. Now let's go find where those girls are and where they put our clothes."

"I am not walking around with the HelloKitty towel!" protested Daisuke.

"Yes _we_ are" said Cameron.

"What do you mean we?" asked Tyler.

"I mean us!" said Cameron.

"Sayonara manliness," murmured Daisuke to himself as Cameron dragged him out of the bathroom in his HelloKitty towel along with Tyler.

"Cause I said so," replied Cameron. They both headed upstairs to where Riku was hiding. Suddenly there was shriek from upstairs and Riku tore down the stairs. I was hiding under the kitchen table Riku came running towards the table, and jumped onto the table. This isn't gunna be good ..

The table moved back, revealing my hiding space. "Heh .. hi guys," I said shyly. I got out from under the table and started to run towards the basement. Then Tyler began to shake the table.

"Stop!" said Daisuke. "You're going to make her fall."

"That's the whole point," said Cameron as he helped out to shake the table even more. Riku leaped off of the table and landed safely on the ground. But then crashed onto me .. causing me to fall down the stairs that led to the basement. Oh shit .. that hurts .. crap, I think I dislocated something ..

"After them!" yelled Tyler in his micro-sized towel as he gestured dramatically to the door.

While in the dark basement we caught up with Brianna. Riku put her hand over Brianna's mouth so that she wouldn't scream and catch the guys' attention. Apparently that didn't work. Brianna bit Riku's hand and screamed her lungs out.

"SHHH! THEY'LL FIND US!" I whispered. Riku swore under her breath because of the pain. The basement door opened. Crap .. I guess they heard her. I quickly ran over to the door in the basement that led out into the drive way. I motioned for Brianna and Riku to follow me. We ran out into the driveway and down the block, and the guys followed (surprisingly). As we were running we ran past my elderly neighbors.

Mrs. Garingson saw the guys running after us and asked her husband, "Marty. Did you hire those male strippers again?"

Before I could hear the response I decided to try to lose Cameron by running to the nearby park. By the time we reached the park, Tyler tackled Brianna, causing her to fall into the sand box. "MAN DOWN MAN DOWN!" she yelled. She stuck her hand in the air and looked up to the sky as if she was going to die. Riku who ran by her, was caught in the swings, literally. Note to self: don't try to trap enemy in swings like they do in the movies. It doesn't work.


	14. Sage Rage

Finally! It's here, the long awaited chapter 14. It's a little bit longer than the other chapters so enjoy.

* * *

It was about 2 AM, and I was thirsty so I went downstairs to get some water. On my way to the fridge I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone with a high pitched voice whispered. "Hey." I automatically screamed and stepped on the person's foot.

"OWW! Mira what was that for!" the person sounded a bunch of chipmunks arguing. I then peered into the darkness.

"Tyler ... is that you?" I asked, while thinking of a back up plan in the back of my mind in case this person wasn't Tyler and a psychotic serial killer that wants to use my phone.

"YES!" he squealed.

"Tyler what are you doing here! You gave me a heart attack. Wait, what happened to you're voice? Have you been sucking on helium again?" I asked, while turning on the light switch.

He paused for a minute. He had confetti in his air and silly string all over him. "Maybe," he replied. "I just came over to check up on you."

"Where else would I be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Where any smart person would be at 2 AM on a Friday. Partying," he said while brushing off the confetti off of himself.

"And a good morning to you too; if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

"What if I do mind?" asked Tyler cleverly.

"Then I'm still going back to sleep," I said walking upstairs back to my room while he followed.

----- Later on that morning

I felt something cool running down my face. It feels good... Wait, this better not be pee... I sprung up from my bed. Tyler was holding the hose from outside and chuckling as he said, "Wakey wakey sleepy head!" with a mega phone.

"Shut up, I have a head ache!" I said, covering my head with a pillow.

He opened the curtains in my room and pulled my sheet off of me. Why is everything in here so damn bright? I felt him put his hands on my ankles... crap. I grabbed onto the headboard as he pulled. "I've been waiting for hours now get out of bed!" he said.

"Hours?" I replied, "By the way how did you get in here?"

"I _attempted _to climb through your window, fell twice, and finally realized I had a key."

"How come everyone has an extra key except me?" I asked, as I let go of the headboard to rub my eyes. Tyler caught me off guard and pulled me off of the bed. "Damn you," I muttered groggily.

"Your parents didn't want you to get locked like last time," he said, pushing me to the bathroom, handing me my toothbrush.

"That doesn't count! Hio locked me out."

"It does count; you ended up locked out for the whole day and came to my house remember?"

"OK maybe that did count," I said closing bathroom door. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, changed, and headed downstairs to find Tyler. He was in the kitchen, obviously hungry, and looking through my refrigerator.

"Do you mind explaining to me what you're doing here at 6 in the morning? For the love of Buddha it's a Saturday," I said.

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"Nope not really," I replied.

"Good, let it stay that way."

"Whatever," I said, tossing him a muffin. Later on we decided to give Cameron a wake up call, in person. On our way there, I saw someone I would rather forget, Sage.

"Oh crap..." said Tyler, almost silently.

We've hated each other since about the 4th grade, and nothing has changed since. But it wasn't always like that. We were once best friends; we've known each other since preschool. I don't know what happened. One summer Sage went to Shibuya (in Japan), and when Sage came back, it was like she was a different person. She'd evolved from the girl I knew since I was too tiny to remember to the bitch I wished I never met. I guess the 5th grade was a turning point for her.

_Flash back_

_It was lunch time in the 7th grade. Smells of shit on a stick along with the "mystery meat" and the lunch lady's arm pit pervaded the air. Sage, who was walking by, Sage "accidentally", dumped her milk on my shirt. "Ops," she said falsely as she walked away._

_That bitch, this is my favorite shirt! Now it's on you little snob... I put a wad of thick applesauce on my fork and flung it into her hair. "How you like them apples?" I asked ironically. She turned around calmly and then charged at me. Brianna turned around from the table and stuck her foot out so that Sage would trip. She didn't trip; she tumbled, rolled, and landed in a puddle of the split milk. _

_End of Flash Back_

She was walking my way. "Mira," she said stiffly as she walked by.

"Sage," I replied coldly.

I reached his door and he was standing in the doorway in his pajamas. "Hey," Cameron said coolly, acting like nothing had happened. He could tell that I was about to burst and said, "Just calm down."

"I'm calm," I said, and that was obviously the opposite of how I felt.

"Last time you said you were calm, you threw a CD at someone," said Tyler, getting ready to dive into the bushes.

"Shut up Tyler. Cameron, what is _she_ of all people doing _here_?"

"I wanted to ask her something," Cameron replied almost innocently.

"Like what! Her bra size!" I yelled.

"SHH, and besides, she still looks pretty flat cheasted to me," said Tyler as he muffled my voice by putting his hand over my mouth; I bit it and walked away. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" He started to catch up to me.

"Just who the hell does she think she is?" I asked.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised you didn't rip her eye balls out of her sockets."

"I have my reasons," I replied.

"Since hanging out with Cameron is clearly out of the question why don't we go back to my house; I'll take a shower and then we'll hang out in Ginza for the rest of the day? Just us two..." he suggested.

"Sounds good to me, yeah, you kind of need a shower," I said, jokingly.

"Hey!" he said.

Just then my cell phone rang. _"Oh, well imagine. As I'm pacing of motel six corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of yells. Who the hell's "Alexis Bledel? Who the hell's Alexis Bledel?" says a whore from one door to a hooker on the other side. And I chimed in with a "haven't you people heard of, using a damn phone. No it's much better to face these types of things with a sense of noise and sexuality."_ That is the last time I let Brianna play with my ring tones...

I picked it up; it was Daisuke.

"Hey Mira," he said. "What's up with you and Cameron?"

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I live right down the street from him and I _couldn't_ help but hear you yell 'like what? Her bra size?' At like 8 in the morning. By the way, thanks for the wake up call, I was almost late for cram school."

"Um, you're welcome. Anyways, it's nothing," I said, obviously lying.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yup," I said.

"Ok, I got to go, I'm in the boys' bathroom and I'm pretty sure Hio won't hesitate to come in here. So I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." _When did she come back?_

* * *

In case you readers are wondering where and what Ginza is, it's a shopping district in Japan. And in case you didn't know, the ring tone is my parody of "I write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco. I made it up. Hehe .. Anywho, R&R for me. Pretty please? 


	15. Worst Nightmare At Least I Think So

Walking inside of a mall like hobos wasn't exactly what I planned when Tyler asked me to go to Ginza with him. Eventually we went into a random store and picked out things we wouldn't wear in a trillion and five years. I picked out a leopard print bra and placed it over the chubby security guard at a distance. Apparently he noticed and began to huff and puff about it. Tyler picked up a matching thong and placed it over the security guard too and made a face at him. I think we kind of got on his last nerve because he was starting to walk towards us.

"If you two don't stop I'm afraid I'm going to have to chase you out," said the security guard mechanically.

Tyler looked at him smugly and said, "Fat chance grandpa." I laughed but then realized his face looked like a red blow pop… I don't think that's a good thing. I started backing away slowly and the guard followed. Finally I started running and dragged Tyler behind.

"That idiot can't keep up. We can out run him," I said.

"Oh sh.." said Tyler as he started running like his ass was on fire.

"What ?" I asked as I slowed down. I looked back and started running even more. "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me he had a scooter?"

"Hurry up!" he shouted.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to put the bra on him!"

"Yes it was!" Tyler replied.

"Okay, maybe that was me but you picked out the thong!"

Tyler stopped running and started to catch his breath. "Look he's gone."

"Thank you Shaduhlom!" I said, sitting on a bench.

"Sha- who in the what where?" he asked, bewildered.

"I named the voice in my head. duh," I answered. Tyler's eyes widened as he gave me a skeptical look. "Ha, just kidding."

"Why am I not surprised, Mira?" he murmured to himself, as he walked over to elevator.

"Hey I heard that!" I said, offended. I walked over to him and finally the elevator door opened.

"Going somewhere?" asked the security guard from inside.

"Not here," I said slyly as I stuck my hand in and pushed all of the buttons.

"Damn you," he muttered as the doors closed.

"Hey let's get out of here before we meet up with him again," said Tyler.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. He drove me home and then left. I went straight up to my room and checked the messages on my phone.

_You have 36 new messages._

I pressed play, and waited for the messages as I made faces in the mirror above the phone. One of them scared the living daylights out of me ..

_Hey baby sis! It's me Hio! It's been a while. I got back from America yesterday. I had soo much fun! I didn't know they had those kind of toys .. Anyways .. I'll call you back later hun!_

I really don't want to know what she means by "toys".. This cannot be happening. Why is she calling me? Wait .. here's a better question. Why are we _sisters?_ We don't even look or act alike! She's all happy and preppy and perky and .. I don't know .. just pink.. Maybe this is all a dream and I have to fall asleep in the dream to wake up. Yeah that's probably it. I plopped down onto my bed.

_**Four hours later …**_

I felt something warm in fuzzy on my face. This feels good. It can't be pee .. well at least I don't think it is. What if ..

I leaped up from my pillow and Wiff went flying. Luckily Daisuke caught him. Where did they come from. I looked around the room, and saw Brianna, Daisuke and Hio. Wait .. _Hio? _I screamed. I heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" asked Sage as she opened my bedroom door.

"Somebody slap me, I think I'm still dreaming," I said in disbelieve. Brianna slapped me like a mosquito.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my cheek.

"What ? You told me to slap you." Brianna said.

"Yeah not that hard .." I murmured.

"So she's finally awake," said Sage still standing in the doorway.

"OK. What the hell is going on? Will someone please explain to me why my worst nightmare is coming true?" I asked.

"That's not your worst nightmare. Remember? You told me it was the one where you weren't wearing any .."

"Shut it, Brianna," I said, throwing a pillow at her. "Do you want to wake up with a rabbit's ass on your face?" She didn't answer, but instead stared out the mailman outside my window.

"Baby sis!" shrieked Hio as she wrapped her smothering arms around me. Someone please shoot me…

"Hio, you should .. let go .. before you .. suffocate me .." I said in between gasps of air.

thanks for the reviews ladies and gents.. well mostly ladies .. i think.. p don't forget to r&r for this chapter too ! let me know if you have any ideas


	16. Unexpected Visits

"Why is she here?" I said, pointing to Sage.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that pointing was rude?" she asked with such an attitude.

I mumbled, " Has anyone ever told you that stuffed bras aren't in season?"

"I heard that," Sage said gruffly.

"Well congratulations, you've passed the hearing test."

"Very funny," she said sarcastically while inspecting her nails.

The room became quiet. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Thanks for the visit, Sage. I'll show you the way out." I got out of bed and pushed her hurriedly out of my bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door.

I turned around. Somehow I had a feeling Brianna had to do with this. As I turned around and head upstairs I could see Brianna attempting to sneak out the window of my dinning room. I headed over to her. "Need some help?" I asked. She was stuck midway of escaping. One wrong move and she could land flat on her face.

"Oh," she said. "Thanks." I reached my hand over to help her.

"I'm trying to get away before Mira realizes that I was the one who brought Sage here. I'd be dead meat if she found out that Sage was after Cameron and not the other way around.…" Brianna kept babbling on since she didn't know she was actually talking to me.

"She what?!" I said, interrupting in the middle of her sentence.

"Uhoh .." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" I exclaimed while accidently letting go. Brianna fell, not on her face but her ass.

"OWWWWWWWWY!" she yelled, rubbing her rear end as she got up.

"Sorry!"

I have to get back to Cameron and apologize. He must think I'm a jackass.. wait .. why do I even like him?

"Here's a better question, do you even like him?" asked Dark. He appeared suddenly behind me.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" I asked defensively.

"I know a lot of things," he replied.

"Why.." I started.

"Am I here?" he finished.

"Ok you need to stop doing that," I said. "It's starting to creep me out."

"Whatever." Dark had a distant look on his face. It was as if he knew something was going to happen. "I need you do me a favor."

Wow, I'd never thought I'd hear those words come from his lips. Maybe an occasional 'I'm in love with a stripper,' or a 'I make you touch yourself, don't I?' …but never anything about a favor.. What is he up to now?

"Good, I'll see you later," he said.

"HEY! I never said yes!" I corrected.

"You just did," he said while leaving through the backdoor.


	17. Hospital Visits & Advice OH MY!

Ok .. I haven't been on fanfiction since .. March ? Heh .. long time. Anyway, I'll leave you lovely readers with a long anticipated chapter.

* * *

I walked over to the living room and plopped down onto a chair. What the hell could Dark want? Of all people to ask .. he asks _me_ ? Maybe it has to do with stealing something .. Wait .. why would he ask me about that? He's the professional theif here, not me. Something was vibrating in my pocket. Oh God .. what can it be this time? I hope Brianna didn't stuff a vibrator in my pocket .. AGAIN. That is the last time I bring her into that store .. 

Luckily it wasn't a vibrator, it was my cellphone. I guess I had put set it to vibrate before I fell asleep. It was Brianna on the line ..

"Mira? Can you help me up? I think I broke my butt .." she said; it sounded like she was in pain. I walked out the front door and outside to where she fell out the window. She was lying on the ground, apparently singing Madonna songs to make the pain go away.

"How the hell did you get hurt? The window is like 2 feet from the ground. I've snuck out that window dozens of times .." I said. I looked at Brianna closely .. "Bri .. either you're butt is broken or you have your period .. if so .. you need to try tampons.."

"Shut up and help me up," she said seriously. Crap .. it's not often Brianna is serious. And when she is it's usually a sign that something bad is going to happen. Last time she was serious, Bush became president.

I helped her up and brought her inside. She was bleeding profusely so I brought her to the hospital ASAP. Yup, she was right. Her butt was broken .. or in the words of the doctor .. "She's got a couple scrapes down there from the fall. She landed on a beer bottle. But we've removed the glass so she'll be ok."

I went into her hospital room. "Looks like you've done it this time. You landed on glass," I said.

"Gee thanks for helping me heal," she said sarcastically. She had bandages all around her butt and stitches from where the doctors removed the glass. Damn .. does this mean I have to help her go to the bathroom ?

"Relax, I hate you," I said, giving her a warm hug.

"I hate you too," Brianna replied while smiling.

My phone rang .. perfect timing right? I looked at the caller ID. It was Dark .. why does he keep popping in ?!

"Mira where are you? It's 2 AM and you aren't home!" 2 AM?! What is he talking about .. ? I looked up to the clock on the wall. Crap .. it is 2 AM .. Wait .. why do I care anyway ?

"What do you want Mousy?" I asked sternly.

Dark paused for a moment. "Ohh I see how it is. Give genius theif a cold shoulder."

I sighed. "Come out with it already. What do you want?"

"Alright alright .. keep your non-existent panties on," he replied.

"I'm not going to even say anything to that .. " I said, disgusted.

"Anyway .. I need advice," Dark began.

"Let me get this straight .. you called me at 2 AM while I'm a hospital to ask for advice? Damn .. you must have really fucked up with Risa."

"HEY! How did you even know it was about Risa?! And why are you at a hospital?" he sounded confused, which was a first.

"I'll tell you later .. Well, what else would it about? But anyway, I'll meet up with you in around 15 minutes at my house ok?," I said. This must be bad .. Maybe Brianna's seriousness had to do with it .. I turned around to tell Bri that I we were leaving but she was too busy flirting with one of the male nurses. I pinched her arm.

"No flirting missy, you've got Tyler," I said warningly.

Brianna looked lost in translation for a second. "But but but .."

I interrupted her and whispered to her, "Think of his abs."

She was now in a daze .. I think they gave her too much meds .. She was drooling and on her way to falling asleep. I poked her to let her know that I was bringing her home. She got ready, and practically gave the nurse a strip tease. Note to self: Don't give Brianna her meds today, she'll over dose and strip tease. On the way out the nurse gave me her pills. Apparently they are supposed to numb the pain from her stitches. The nurse told me not to let her fall on any beer bottles again. No promises there !

We got to the house and I made sure Brianna got up to my room in one piece and went back down to talk to Dark in the backyard.

I sat down on the chair beside him. "So what's on your mind ?"

Dark just stared off into the distance and eventually replied, " I don't know."

This was getting ridiculous now .. "Spill it. You didn't call me out here for no reason."

"Alright," he began. " I think Risa's going to dump me. I'm supposed to be a lady's man! How can I get dumped?! I don't know how that feels .." I swear guys PMS wayy more than girls .. and this is proof..

"Dark, snap out of it. If she dumps you, she's on drugs. Why would she let you go? That's ridiculous.." I blurted out.

He looked surprised. "Are you trying to tell me something Mira?" What did I say that for ?! Is this a sign? DAMN YOU BRIANNA AND YOU'RE SERIOUSNESS!

"Uhm .. not really .. what I meant was .. heh .. good question .." I stuttered. This is bad .. _very_ bad ..

"Forget it," Dark said. He had the distant look on his face again. I yawned .. gettin tired. I should go to bed now, considering the fact that today was far from .. how do you normal people say .. normal I guess? Life never seems to be normal for me .. "Here, lean your head on my shoulder. I know your tired."

"Lets go inside instead," I said, leading him to the guest room. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep next to him. I woke up to ..

* * *

So .. What did you lovelies think? Ready for chapter 18? I hope so ;D 


	18. What Have I Gotten Into Now?

K so .. it's been .. _amazingly_ long since I last updated. 2006? xD I doubt anyone still reads this .. to be honest I actually typed this up like a few days before I posted the last two chapters. (Don't ask why I remember that) But, I figured if there are any faithful readers left, to just post this chapter and not keep you waiting. Thanks for reading! (or at least clicking on my story ;D) **_Enjoy_**_ (don't forget to read & review!__)_

"Lets go inside instead," I said, leading him to the guest room. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep next to him. I woke up to a pair of eager looking eyes. At first they scared the crap out of me since they were in my face. Those eager eyes belonged to Brianna. She looked shocked for some reason. What? It wasn't like I was doing anything bad .. Or awkward .. Am I?

I looked around the room. It was the guest room. Why was I here? I was about to get out of bed when I noticed a hand on my waist. What the hell?! Whose hand is that?! I uncovered the mystery guest beside me. Dun dun dun .. It was Dark. I put two and two together and figured out why Brianna was giving me that look.

"Oh no you don't .. This looks wrong.. " I began. Just then Cameron walked in the room with Risa.

"Hey Mira I know you probably don-..." Cameron stopped in mid sentence and gave me a hurtful look along with Risa who looked in the middle of bursting into tears.

Just then Dark awoke from his sleep. "What's this noise for? Don't you people know what time it is?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

I finally realized why everyone was so uptight. Dark was in his boxers and I had his t-shirt on. This whole scenario was wrong! I'm not a skank! I'm not a cheater, I'm not a liar, I'm not .. Wait .. Am I? Nothing happened, but it sure doesn't look like it. All I did was fall asleep .. And magically change clothes? This is bad .. Very bad. I jumped out of bed. "Dark! Don't you realize what's happening?" I was just about ready to smack him. Why did this have to happen? Why me? Why now?

"Nope I didn't real- oh ..Hey Risa baby what's up?" He said nervously. Risa didn't answer at all and just ran out of the room. Cameron was still standing there in awe.

"Wow Mira, I didn't know you were capable of this. I guess I was just your rebound huh? Funny .. I had a feeling this would happen," he said. He leaned against the wall, almost afraid to leave but too angry to stay.

Even if I told him the truth, I doubt he would believe it. Hell .. I almost don't believe it. "Come here," I said, taking Cameron by the hand. I led him to the backyard where we could talk in private. He wouldn't look me in the eye. In a way, I couldn't blame him. "I doubt you'll believe me, I don't care if you don't. You knowing the truth is what I care about. Nothing happened between us last night, or even this morning. He came over last night to **talk**. And that's exactly what we did, nothing more. I let him stay since it was late. You would do the same," I said. Cameron looked distant so we just stood in silence for a while.

"Why? What was so important that he just had to ask his now taken ex-girlfriend?" he asked. Taken? Ok, so this means that he's not dumping me .. Right?

"Cam you're making it so much worse than it already is. What he needed to talk about is something I can't tell you," I said. I guess that's not what Cameron wanted to hear because then he just walked away. I walked back to the scene of the so called crime, the guest room. Dark was still there, scratching his head and disbelief. He looked towards me.

"You look kind of cute in my shirt."

"Shut up. This is all your fault Mousy," I said, taking it off and throwing it at him. Dark stared at me for a while."What? It's not like you of all people hasn't seen a bra before," I said, walking away. I headed up to my room to grab a towel and take a shower. You know that feeling that just eats you inside, the feeling that today isn't going to be a good day? Yep, that's the feeling I have now; and it's not feeling too lovely. I caught up with Brianna in the kitchen afterward. The house was pretty silent which was weird. Brianna and I are the loudest people on the planet. Screaming, laughing our lungs out, running around .. You know, just plain chaotic.

"So wanna explain why Dark had no pants and you were wearing his shirt?" she said while staring into the microwave as it heated up her breakfast.

I sighed. I think she's the only one that will believe me, so I might as well tell her. "I don't know. The only thing I do know is that Dark sleeps in his boxers. Just don't ask about that. Why I was wearing his shirt is actually a good question... I guess I was hot and switched from that sweatshirt I was wearing. I don't really remember."

"Whatever," she said. Brianna was about to take a sip of her coffee when I stopped her. Caffeine + meds + Brianna God knows what. But whatever it is, it's not good. I reminded her to take her medication and I was out the door. I was just about to call Cameron on my cell when Tyler called me.

"Dude," he said.

"Did you hear?" I asked. I had a feeling he knew, why else would he be awake at noon on a Wednesday?

"Yea, it sucks. But let's go to the movies, take your mind off things," he said, trying to sound enticing.

I thought for a minute. Maybe this was a good idea.. I mean .. Tyler _is_ my friend. It wouldn't hurt.. _would it?_ "Alright, I'll call you back later. I've got someone else on the line." It was Risa. Didn't see that coming right? She wanted to meet up and talk. Good or bad? Only time will tell..

I was just about to turn around, go home and take the car and drive off to Risa's house when I caught up with Hio. "Hey baby sis!" She squeiled while hugging me tightly. Some people love their siblings .. I can do without mine .. at least for now.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I'm taking you to Daiki's house!" She squieled again while snatching my car keys from me and shoving me into the passenger's seat. Daisuke wasn't at the top of my priorty list. He somehow reminded me of Dark.

It was amazing that Hio still had her license. What kind of idiot gave her a license anyway?! On the way there she almost hit 10 squirells, almost got stuck in 9 ditches, tipped over 8 cones, practically bumped into 7 parked cars, broke 6 rear view mirrors attached to passing cars, hit 5 trashcans, missed hitting 4 18-wheelers, missed 3 mailboxes, ran over 2 cats, and finally arrived at Daisuke's house before hitting another trashcan. I was just about ready to puke from all the last minute turns and rapid stops.

"Next time, I'm driving," I said, holding on to a lamppost to regain my balance. "Why are we here anyway?"

Hio paused for a second, "I dunno. DAIIIIIIIKI-SAAAAN!" she screeched from outside the house. A window opened and Daisuke appeared and quickly hid when he saw that it was Hio that was calling. I, on the other hand, was on my way sneaking to Risa's house. When I finally arrived, I didn't have to ring the doorbell. She was already behind the door, waiting.

"Nothing happened right?" she said immediately.

"Nope, nothing at all," I said happily. At least one person understands ..

"Good, I had a feeling Dark was going to dump me," Risa looked down at the ground and stood silent. Wow .. he thinks she'll dump him .. she thinks he'll dump her .. just peachy right?

"Risa, why are you talking to me? I'm not saying that I don't want to talk to you, it's just that .. you're not mad at me? At all?" I asked. It didn't really make sense to me. After just kissing Dark .. I didn't talk to her up until now, even when she tried to apologize. I didn't even apologize and she's talking to me.

"I was ready to pounce on you and strangle you with your own intestines .. It was all just a misunderstanding right? So no one gets strangled," Risa said as she smiled. Damn .. is it just me or does she have an inner violent side to her?

I murmured to myself, " Seems like you two have got a lot of talking to do."

"What?" she asked.

"Heh ..nothing.. I've actually got to now. I'll talk to you later ok?" I said nervously. I don't think it's safe to be near her right now .. especially after she mentioned strangling me with my own body parts ..

I was safely out the door and walking back to my house. Once I arrived home, I walked toward the kitchen. There was something red underneath the kitchen table. I walked over to the table and lifted up the table cloth. The red underneath the table was Daisuke's hair. How did _he _get _here_?

"I bet you're wondering how I got in," he said. "I hopped the fence, tripped over your sprinkler and accidentally turned it on, ran into the glass door that led into your dining room since I had no idea it was closed, climbed up your tree in the backyard but then fell then just walked in through the backdoor since I had a key." WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THESE KEYS?!

"One question for you Daiki .. _**Why?**_" I was curious as to why he went through all that trouble getting in and finding a crappy hiding spot like under the table.

"Oh, Hio was chasing me," he said, shuttering at the thought. "I figured I'd come here since this is the last place she'd look for me. Even the boys' bathroom at school isn't safe."

I went to the fridge and grabbed him a soda, "You poor thing." As the day went by, I hung out with Daisuke, just talking about anything and everything. We reminisced on how we were so innocent as children and how we've grown up to be the dramatic-chaotic-outrageous 19 year olds we are now. Around 5 o'clock Tyler came by to pick me up and I asked Daisuke to tag along. There's no way I can get into more trouble with Daisuke around. He's the least dramatic-problem-causing-person among all of us.

We were about half way into the movie when Tyler's cell phone rang.

_  
"Darling you're my naughty boy, you got the touch and I can't get enough.  
I'm a ladies man, always ready to answer a call  
Just give me a changes, and I will give you all  
Yeah, i am the one who never ever close the door  
Darling, come with your flower, and I will give you more  
I'm your sexbomb.  
Hold me tight.  
Darling come with your flower.  
I'm your naughty boy"_

"That's Brianna calling isn't it?" I whispered to Tyler.

He looked down to his phone to send her a text message. " Yea how'd you know?"

"The ringtone suits her," I murmured.

Read and Review please!


	19. The TV Remote, My Savior

Right then my phone vibrated again. I've got to get that thing off of vibrate again... Speak of the devil .. I got a text from Brianna.

"_outside, come out. need 2 tlk 2 u now. importnt."_

What can it be now? I walked out into the theater parking lot and saw no one. There was a low caugh in the distance. It almost had a rhythm to it, but I ignored it. Then there was a low hooting sound .. I thought owls were nocturnal? It's only 6:30 PM. I ignored that, figuring it was some kid messing around. Soon after the howling there was a light that looked like it was reflected off of a watch. What the hell is going on?? After a while I saw Brianna's head poke up from behind a car. "DUDE!" she whispered harshly. "Couldn't you tell I was trying to get your attention?!"

I walked over to her, and low and behold, Cameron was standing next to her. He turned around to face me and then looked over to Brianna. "Are you serious right now?" He said and proceeded to walk away. She caught his arm just in time to stop him and push him closer to me.

"You know, for such a big guy, you're a pansy." I said with arms crossed.

He returned the stance. "Sorry I don't take my girl, now ex-girl, sleeping with some washed up loser lightly."

This was getting out of hand. "OK, for starters .. he's not a washed up loser. 1, I did not sleep with him. I fell asleep _next _to him. 2, shouldn't you trust me if you supposedly like me that much? Don't love and trust go hand and in? and finally 3.."

"Oh thank God, the end. I thought you've never stop talking," He interrupted. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes, making sure I knew how he felt, and walked away.

A few minutes passed and he was gone and I was fuming.

Brianna stood there, and hesitantly said, "Well that went well.." she suggested going back to watching the movie but I went home instead. Later on I got texts from both Daisuke and Tyler asking where I went. I didn't reply, now was me time. I'm done with boys. I walked around the house, attempting to find something to do. I was off to the living room to watch a movie. It was getting dark so I flipped the light switch to avoid tripping on something and falling on my face. The light came on but faded until the room was dark again. I rummaged around for a new light bulb. No one else was in the house, at least so I thought. I heard quiet footsteps and my heart immediately started to throb from panic. _Relax. It's probably nothing._ The steps were getting closer and then I heard the sound of a chain. I backed up into the nearest corner, grabbing the remote control as my weapon of choice. I closed my eyes, hoped the steps wouldn't come closer and gripped the remote, ready to strike.

The steps came into the room, the person flashed a light my way. I ran towards them, my eyes still closed. Whoever it was caught my arm, preventing me from hitting them. I opened my eyes. It was Tyler.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to point the remote at the TV, not trying to kill me with it."

Okay, maybe the remote wasn't such a great weapon. It probably would not have saved be in the face of danger.

I told him of how I thought he was a serial killer. Because obviously, serial killers strike at 5 PM when your light bulbs go out._ So _Tyler was helping me replace a light bulb. Yes ladies and gentlemen, changing a light bulb is a group effort since I am too short to reach. Thanks to Tyler's brilliant plan of building a ramp, my ladder is the support beam for it. He was holding me up, failing to stand still enough for me to unscrew the dead bulb.

"For Christ's sake! Is it really that impossible to stand still Ty?!" I demanded.

I could sense the annoyance in his reply: "Well when you have someone's ass practically in your face it's not easy!"

"Then next time you decide to build a ramp, leave my ladder behind so my ass won't be in your face."

I managed to unscrew the bulb, but replacing it was going to be a different story with and of itself. After handing Tyler the bulb, he put me down. Instead of having him pick me up again, I decided climbing the cabinet would be more efficient. I managed to get on top of it to only come crashing down to my immediate death. Maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but that would've hurt. Luckily Ty caught me just in time. I guess we were a little too close for comfort when Brianna came in the room with Cameron who left after seeing us.

"You know you could've just used a chair right?" She said with an annoyed look on her face.

He quickly let go of me and I attempted to brush off the dust off of my clothes. "Yes, that would be common sense. But thanks to your uh .. genius _boyfriend_ over here .. he cut the legs of the chairs in the house to _also_ support his stupid ramp."

"Whatever," she replied. Something was obviously bothering her and she wouldn't tell me no matter how much I pestered her. "Why didn't you make up with Cameron? Do you really plan on getting back with Dark..?" she asked randomly. Tyler sat down, pretending not to hear anything.

I sighed. So this is what it's going to come down to. "Cameron .. is just Cameron. He's an ass when he wants to be. And right now he's an ass. Dark? No, I don't plan on getting back together. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be." I hoped that would stay true …

My answer didn't satisfy her. She was still looking at me like I was holding back and sat down on a barstool. "So! How about a whipped cream fight? Or shall I offer you ladies a nice skinny dip in the pool?"

"I'll take the dip in the pool without the skinny part," Bri replied.

Tyler looked confused. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words, you alright Bri?" She him off and went to the bathroom to get changed.

After a while in the pool, Daisuke joined us. Brianna got out for a few minutes to go get us ice cream. I noticed that Tyler started coughing, and he looked a bit pale. He eventually got worse, his temperature was 101. Daisuke brought him inside and we all followed. Brianna attempted giving him cough medicine and tea to see if his cough would die down… How could he suddenly get sick like that? He was fine earlier.


End file.
